100 Moments
by Jet Engine
Summary: I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. If you want the prompts, PM me, and I'll PM you the prompts. All of the following drabbles are Perryshmirtz friendship...and or romance. Depending on what my brain wants. ;)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Heinz walked out of the Photo Shop, smiling as he looked over his picture. He thought he looked really good in the photograph, although he wished that the photographer could have gotten his good side.

He stopped suddenly. He had the strangest feeling that someone was hiding behind the mailbox. He snuck his way up to it.

When he peered behind it, he was shocked to find a platypus in a fedora. The platypus handed him what appeared to be a business card.

The name on the card was 'Agent P (Perry the Platypus)'. It was an O.W.C.A. card. That meant...

"Are you my new nemesis?" Heinz asked, hopeful.

Perry nodded and tipped his hat in greeting.

Heinz threw his hands up in excitement. "Hooray! I finally have a nemesis! That means that I really am evil!"


	2. Love

**Love**

Stockholm syndrome? Perry didn't believe in it. Why would anyone fall for someone who was holding them hostage? It didn't make any sense. He was captured by Doofenshmirtz every day, and Perry had yet to fall for that bumbling idiot.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"And, that's why I created THIS!" Perry was jolted out of his thoughts by his nemesis's exclamation. "Behold! The mashed-potato-inator!"

Perry rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"Now, Perry the Platypus, tremble as all the potatoes in the Tri-State Area become mashed!"

That was his cue. Perry kicked a hole through his potato-shaped trap.

Doofenshmirtz looked at him in surprise. "Perry the Platypus, how did you escape?"

Perry punched him in the face. The punch was softer than usual. Perry wondered why. Why didn't he hit Doofenshmirtz the way he normally did? And why did he suddenly feel guilty about hitting his nemesis?

He couldn't, could he? No. Absolutely not. A platypus loving a human was one thing, but a platypus loving his human-_nemesis_?

It couldn't happen, could it?


	3. Light

**Light**

Perry and Doofenshmirtz walked through the desert. They had been sent there by the doctor's trip-to-the-desert-inator and were now trying to find their way home.

The sun beat down on them. It was terribly bright, and Perry had to shield his eyes from the sun's harsh rays.

"Hey, look how big the sun is through this magnifying glass. Ow! Oww! Oh! No really, it's huge. You should see it." Doofenshmirtz stated as he looked at the sun through a magnifying glass.

Perry rolled his eyes, thinking about how lucky his nemesis was that Perry couldn't talk.

Perry would constantly be reminding him of what a complete idiot he was.


	4. Dark

**Dark**

Doofenshmirtz even had a scheme during the power outage. He used an inator to make himself some 'big, sad eyes' in an attempt to make people do whatever he wanted them to.

Perry wouldn't admit it, but the eyes did affect him. Looking at them made him feel sorry for the doctor, so he tried to avoid Doofenshmirtz's gaze at all times.

He was relieved when the lights came back on, and the eyes were no longer effective.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

The last thing Heinz had expected was to see his nemesis outside the hospital, peaking through the window. Heinz walked up beside Perry and looked through the window, as well. Inside the hospital, a boy with a triangular head, whom Heinz did not recognize, was sleeping in a hospital bed.

Heinz looked down at Perry, and he was surprised to see silent tears streaming down the platypus's cheeks. Perry clearly cared about the boy, whoever he was.

Heinz spoke up. "Perry the Platypus?"

Perry sniffled and glanced up at him in surprise. He wiped away his tears.

Heinz nodded toward the boy in the hospital bed and offered a small, comforting smile. "I'm sure your friend will be okay."

The platypus smiled up at him with watering eyes.


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

Heinz left his building. He knew Perry the Platypus - who was caught in a snare trap - would be confused, maybe a little worried. He just couldn't stay there, any longer.

He didn't want to admit it, but he had fallen for Perry. He - a _human_ - had fallen in love with Perry - a _platypus_, who also happened to be his _nemesis_. People had always called him a freak. This just proved it.

He had to get away from Perry. Heinz was afraid that he would break down and confess everything. He was never good at hiding his emotions.

No one was in the park, at the moment. Heinz was relieved. He just wanted to be alone. He sat on the park bench and thought about his relationship with the platypus. They had made it to the 'frenemy stage,' but Heinz knew that they would never go any further. Perry would probably want a new nemesis, if he found out.

Tears filled Heinz's eyes. His love life was always a wreck. If anything, falling for a platypus, whom he was supposed to hate, would just make it worse.

"Krkrkrkrkr."

Heinz looked down at the source of the chatter. Perry the Platypus was sitting next to him, a concerned frown on his face.


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

Perry nailed Doofenshmirtz in the face with a fierce kick. The force flung Doofenshmirtz into the wall. Perry stood in a fighting stance, waiting for his nemesis to get back on his feet.

But, Doofenshmirtz didn't stand up. He just laid there.

Cautiously, just in case this was a trick, Perry walked up to his nemesis. He was nervous to realize that his adversary really was unconscious. Perry had never knocked him out, before.

Perry grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, praying that mouth-to-mouth wasn't necessary. He was beyond relieved when Doofenshmirtz's eyes fluttered open.

Dazed, Doofenshmirtz said, "Wow. Heaven has such furry angels." Perry slapped him, and Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "What? What?" He looked at his nemesis's annoyed glare. "Oh, there you are, Perry the Platypus."


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

Heinz blasted Perry the Platypus with his slumber-inator. Perry tried in vain to keep his eyes open, despite it, but slowly fell asleep on the floor.

All Heinz had intended to do was trap the platypus. Instead, he found himself just staring. For a secret agent, who beat him up all the time, Perry looked so peaceful and innocent when sleeping.

He thought that his frenemy should, at least, be comfortable. He gently picked Perry up and sat him on the couch. Then, he gently draped a blanket over him.

Perry twitched, making Heinz wonder what he was dreaming. It didn't matter. Heinz just wished he could get that image of innocence out of his mind.


	9. Drive

**Drive**

Perry wondered how anyone could be _this_ bad a driver. During the driving test, Doofenshmirtz had managed to destroy...just about everything. Doofenshmirtz was flossing his teeth, taking the written portion of the test, ex cetera, all while attempting to drive the car. Perry had written his will, deciding that now was as good a time as any to do so.

"I think I did okay," Doof said after the driving test was over.

His nemesis begged to differ. Perry was shaking violently, and feeling a little nauseous, at the end of it.

It was on that day that Perry that vowed never to get in a car with Doofenshmirtz again.


	10. Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

Perry pulled Doofenshmirtz out of the pool. Doof had jumped in from the high dive, forgetting that he couldn't swim. Once they were out of the pool, Perry chattered, annoyed at his frenemy's ignorance.

But, Doof didn't wake up. Becoming anxious, Perry chattered louder. No response. He realized that Doof wasn't breathing.

Perry started pressing down, then up, on Doof's chest, hoping that CPR might help. Tears trickled down his face.

Doof bolted upright suddenly and started coughing up water. Perry let more tears fall as he hugged his frenemy. He smiled as he felt Doofenshmirtz return the hug.


	11. Memory

**Memory**

Everyone had agreed to forget about the Second Dimension. Perry decided that now was as good a time as any. He drew Heinz to another room, so they could have some privacy.

"What is it, Perry the Platypus?" Heinz asked.

Perry motioned for him to come down to his level.

Heinz scowled. "I'm not falling for that! You'll punch me!"

Perry motioned again.

"Fine." Heinz knelt down. "What?"

Perry pressed his bill against Heinz's lips. To his surprise - and delight - he felt his 'nemesis' kiss back.

True, Heinz wouldn't remember their kiss, Perry was fine with that. He wouldn't anything to change between them.


	12. Insanity

**Insanity**

The term 'insanity' has various meanings. It all depends on who you ask. What may seem insane to one person, could be common to another.

Perry often thought about that, when regarding his nemesis, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Heinz would often ramble on and on about things that weren't even relevant, build all kinds of ridiculous machinery, ex cetera. Perry didn't want to judge the man. Perhaps these were common actions in his home-country, Drusselstein.

It wasn't until Perry saw him dressed as a sock that he had decided that Heinz was probably crazy in _every_ country.


	13. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

"Oh, there you are, Perry the Platypus," Heinz greeted the platypus, who was entering the Chinese restaurant. He patted the seat next to him. "Come. Have a seat."

Perry sat down and Heinz quickly handcuffed him to the table. Perry glared at him.

"And, now that you're trapped, I'll explain my plan. You see, I realized that people always read their fortune-cookie-fortunes," Heinz explained, "so I'll make sure that the fortunes are about me taking over the entire Tri-State Area!" He picked up a fortune cookie. "But, first I'm going to read my fortune." He opened the cookie and read the strip of paper inside. "Your life revolves around being thwarted by a platypus."

There was an awkward pause as they both thought the same thing: _That's...accurate..._


	14. Smile

**Smile**

"Perry the Platypus, are you aware that you hardly ever smile?" Heinz asked. "And, when you do smile, it's only for, like, half a second. Seriously, why don't you ever smile?"

The platypus just shrugged.

"Hm. Well, I think you should smile more often. You've a really nice smile, you know?"

At this, Perry mustered a small smile.

"See that? Right there. It's nice."


	15. Silence

**Silence**

They loved each other. Heinz and Perry loved each other but refused to admit it. Why? Because they were supposed to be enemies.

Heinz never had a problem with talking. He could talk for an entire twenty-four-hour period, if he felt like it. But, when it came to telling Perry the truth...

Perry couldn't talk. He could chatter and chirp, but humans could never understand what he was saying. One time, he had accidentally confessed his true feelings to Heinz, but the man couldn't understand him. Perry was both relieved and saddened by that fact.

So, they kept their feelings to themselves. They loved each other in silence, for they knew that it would never work out.


	16. Questioning

**Questioning**

"It occurs to me, Perry the Platypus," Heinz said, "that I don't know much about you. So, why not answer a few questions by writing the answers on that little notepad I handed you? First, do you have any family? If so, what are they like? Are they better than my family? I'd assume they are, since you're not evil. What's your favorite color? What's your favorite band? What's your favorite TV show? When's your birthday? Why'd you set your notepad on the floor? Where're you going? Why aren't you answering my questions?" He paused. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry rolled his eyes as he walked into the elevator. He never liked being interviewed.


	17. Blood

**Blood**

"Ow!" Heinz exclaimed. He had bent down to pick up a spoon and accidentally bumped the knife nearby. The knife had fallen on his wrist, and his wrist was now bleeding. Heinz picked up the knife, the spoon temporarily forgotten. "Curse you, you stupid knife," he muttered.

He turned around and saw a familiar platypus looking sadly at him. Perry's brown eyes glistened with forming tears.

Heinz was surprised to see his nemesis in such a state. "Perry the Platypus, what's the matter?"

Perry wiped his eyes then pointed to Heinz's bleeding wrist.

"My wrist?" Heinz asked. "What's the big deal? All I did was cut myself. I do it all the time."

At that last statement, Perry gasped and blinked back more tears.

After a moment, Heinz finally understood. "Oh! Oh, you think- No, no, no! I would never do that!"


End file.
